Blossoming
by EkiraTamer149
Summary: Sora shares his feelings for a certain someone. O_O. Who is it? Read to find out. Song fic from


_ Blossoming  
  
So much to do.... So little time  
~Kingdom Hearts  
  
  
  
  
A/N: _Yet again it is me. Except I am doing something a *little* different. Im actually writing a _Kingdom Hearts _story! I couldn't help it! I played it a few times at my friends house (didn't finish the entire game, but I got past 7 worlds.) and immeditaly fell in love with it. But what really won me over....was the song. It was so awsome, I loved it! 3  
  
Sorry GideonRynn, I know you really want me to write the next chapter for Candidate of Veelas, but I have to do this first. Sorry! Anyway, the story is a song fic about Sora's feelings for a certain someone. WOW ET, I wonder who it could be! O_O  
::sigh:: I have got to work on my sarcasm.   
  
_Dis.: _I dont own _Kingdom Hearts_. I dont own _Squaresoft, Disney, _or its theme song.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Blossoming  
_ by Me ^_~  
  
  
  
Ever since I met you, I have been having dreams....  
  
  
_You're giving me too many things....  
  
  
_The dreams are Scary, Voilent, and worst of all, Dark. I couldn't see anything. No where to hide. No where to run. Im scared.....  
  
  
_Lately... you're all I need...   
  
  
_But in the end...  
  
  
_You smiled at me...  
  
  
_You appear...  
  
  
_... and said...  
  
  
_ And the dream isn't so scary anymore.  
  
  
  
_ Don't get me wrong I love you_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?...  
  
  
_ Ever since we met, we have been friends. I have always been able to tell you everything. Everthing...but one. There has only been one thing that I have never told you... One thing.   
  
  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said "No..."  
  
  
_I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't tell you. I was afraid of the truth. I was afraid....everything would change. I was afraid I would change. I was afraid you would change. I was afraid....are friendship would change.  
  
  
_"I don't think life is quite that simple."  
  
  
_But now I know... I am not afraid anymore. No more.  
  
  
_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say_   
_ Please_  
_Oh baby, Don't go!_  
_ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go...  
  
  
_ I think Riku felt the same way. When we were arguing over who should be captain of the raft and what it would be called, you suggested we race for the title. We both accepted....   
  
  
_ The daily things that keep us all busy_  
_Are confusing me...  
  
  
  
_But we were racing for something else besides the title of captain...  
  
  
_ That's when you came to me...   
  
  
_Something much more...   
  
  
_ ... and said...   
  
  
_Much more....   
  
  
  
"_Wish I could prove I love you_  
_ But does that mean I have to walk on water..."  
  
  
_ He won the race. He said he didn't mean it, that it was just a joke. I believed him... at first. Was he joking? Or inside him, did he really want to claim you? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with you? Just like the legend says? Or was it just a miss understanding between friends? Why am I asking these questions, anyway? It doesnt matter anymore.... It doesn't matter..anymore.   
  
  
  
_ "...When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so..."  
  
  
_No more... it doesnt matter.   
  
  
  
_ "...And maybe some things are that simple."   
  
  
_ Im not afraid anymore...   
  
  
  
_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say   
Please_  
_Oh baby, Don't go!_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_ It's hard to let it go...  
  
  
_I understand now... You have grown more beautiful. More wiser. You are blossoming. Just like a rose. So sweet and gentle... I am ready to tell you, the one thing I have kept to myself for so long....  
  
  
_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_ Is a little later on...  
  
  
_I love you...  
  
  
_Regardless of warnings that future doesn't scare me at all...  
  
  
_ I love you, Kairi. Are love will last forever. It will stay in a place where the Heartless will never find it... It will stay with us.... It will stay strong...   
  
  
_Nothing's like before.  
  
  
_ We will stay strong. We will stay togethor... forever. I share with you.. the paopu fruit.   
  
  
  
  
  
donna tokidatte  


tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonkani  
  
shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
imadoki yakusoku  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sausou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo  
  
donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore  
  
saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tadyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai  
  
kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu  
  
motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toke datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
motto hanasouyo  
mokusen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto daki wo  
miteiteyo   
  
  
  
Song by: Utada Hikaru  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
